Lost, pain and Robin
by Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin
Summary: Robin is thinking about his past and disappears into the city, making the other Titans go looking for him. ROBSTAR


1Hey Guys, I'm back with this one-shot that is based one of my favorite group's songs. It's called _Remember_, done by Disturbed. Anyway, tell me what you think of it.

**Summary: **Robin is thinking about his past and disappears into the city, making the other Titans go looking for him. ROB/STAR

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TT……..or do I?

It was a dark, starry night in Jump City. The breeze had a moist feel , its wet kiss promising rain to all who felt it. The city was quiet; most stores closed and the people sleeping underneath their warm blankets, dreaming and oblivious what was happening around them.

Not all was well, though. At the top of city, on the tallest sky scraper stood a single masked, caped figure. The sentinel stood on the towering pole that was attached to the building, back straight and arms folded as he watched the sleeping city.

The Boy Wonder, Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, was deep in thought, contemplating his past. How he had fought along with Batman, how he had gone solo and left Gotham heading for Jump City. He recalled how he had met the other Titans, how he got his first kiss from the girl he secretly had a crush on, and how he and Titans now protected Jump City. He smiled at the memories, the happiest times of his life were with the Titans. But that happiness could never heal the pain he felt. He frowned. The painful memories were starting to re-surface.

He held back his tears as more and more memories surfaced. He was back at the circus, he heard shouting as people cheered, "GRAYSONS, GRAYSONS!" As he looked up he saw two people flying around on the trapeze. He smiled as he gazed at the two people, then looked over to his left to see a little boy. The kid had black, spiked hair with sparkling sapphire-blue eyes and a smile on his youthful face. Suddenly, he heard a groaning noise, followed by a snap, like the sound of an assassin's bullet. The crowds gasped, and he looked up just in time to see the figures falling, as gasps turned to screams. Even over the noise of the crowd, he heard screams of the falling performers. He looked away, avoiding the sight, but unable to escape the memory-scarring wail. The little boy yet watched, pure horror painted across his face.

He heard a _thud,_ and saw the boy jump up, tears in his eyes as he screamed, "NO!"

He gasped and opened his eyes, breathing hard. It had started to rain, washing away the sweat on his body. He looked down at the city, the lights illuminating the buildings with a fey light, making them look more beautiful then ever. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he began to think again

Sensation washes over me

I can't describe it

Pain I felt so long ago

I don't remember

Tear a hole so I can see

My devastation

Feelings from so long ago

I don't remember

"Robin?" asked a voice from behind him. It was made sweeter than normal by the concern in her tone. He turned and saw the Titans, worried features on all their faces.

"Are you ok?" Starfire asked as she approached him.

Holding on, to let them know

What's given to me, given to me

To hide behind

The mask this time

And try to believe

"Robin, what is the matter?" she questioned, stopping before the Boy Wonder.

Blind your eyes to what you see

You can't embrace it

Leave it well enough alone

And don't remember

Cut your pride and watch it bleed

You can't deny it

Pain you know you can't ignore

I don't remember

"I. I can't..." he stuttered, closing his eyes.

Holding on, to let them know

What's given to me, given to me

To hide behind

The mask this time

And try to believe

"Shhhhh... It's ok..." She said, stepping forward and pulling his head into her chest comforting him.

"I just can't..." he whispered.

If I can

Remember

To know this will

Conquer me

If I can

Just walk alone

And try to escape

Into me

"Shhhh... Robin, it's ok. I am here," she said softly, stroking his back. He began to feel a strange, but strong new sensation.

(Sensation washes over me

I can't describe it

Pain I felt so long ago

I don't remember)

He looked up into her sparkling emerald eyes.

I'm just

Holding on, to let them know

What's given to me, givin to me

To hide behind

The mask this time

And try to believe

He smiled at her, and after a few moments she smiled back. Their heads started to inch towards each other.

If I can

Remember

To know this will

Conquer me

If I can

Just walk alone

And try to escape

Into me

There lips met in an explosion. The other Titans looked at each other, shocked, before smiling and turning back. A lightening bolt forked across the sky, but they didn't flinch. They were in their own world, a world of happiness which had no boundaries for their love.

After a joyous eternity, or perhaps just a couple minutes, they finally separated. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling at the love each saw there.

"Starfire... I love you," Robin whispered as he held her.

"I love you too Robin. Always have and always will," she said, resting her head against his chest.

"Starfire, I finally figured it out," Robin said as he smiled.

"And what is that?" she asked, smiling as well while looking back into his eyes.

"Though I can't forget my past, I shouldn't dwell in it. I must look forward to the future, while living in the present and making the most of it" he said.

"I am glad you have learned that, Robin," breathed Starfire, before pecking him on the cheek.

He smirked and kissed her back before saying, "With you, Starfire, sensation washes over me. I can't describe it, the pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember... You take away my pain, the pain I thought I would never lose. Thank you, Starfire. You are my angel, you are the only one."

Well, what do you guys think? Should I write what happens after this? Or is it perfect the way it is? Anyway, this is something to help me get my mojo back in writing... Not in real life, I know where that mojo is lol. R&R and spread it around. Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin is back!


End file.
